Tierra de ososde blades Oó?
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Kinochiwa¡¡¡ volvi y con algo de comedia n.n...que pasaria si yo hiciera una padodia con mis personajes favoritos de Beyblade?...entren y descubranlo...Fans de Brooklin...no lo lean


**Tierra de Osos...o de blades?**

Kinochiwa nOn

Ahora que vas a hacer¡

Me vas a matar otra vez? ;-;

Claro que no mi muy adorado Kaisin y respondiendo a tu pregunta Ty...es una parodia nn

QUE¡

Si una parodia así que...-saca un altavoz-TODOS LOS EQUIPOS DE BEYBLADE PASEN A LA SALA�¡ por favor nn-esto ultimo como chibi

Que quieres?-decía mi muy...ODIADO Max nn

Nadita...solo les decía que vamos a hacer una pequeñita parodia...y de mi peli favorita nn

Cual? Oó?-dice Ray

Tierra de osos o Brother Bear en ingles nn

Ya parece Big Brother-con su característico tono sarcástico al ver a todos los equipos de GRevolution entrar

Kai...mira quien vino�¡-saco de detrás de mi a...

OO¡...Broo...Broo...BROOKLIN...MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se echa a correr

Hola nn

Dios mío como me fui a mezclar con estos-decía Garland

Mira Garland...yo molesto a Kai...PERO SI TU ME MOLESTAS A TY O A KAI...TERMINARAS PEOR QUE KAI CUANDO PELEO CONTRA BROOKLIN�¡-con un tono muy "tierno"

OOU...Ok...lo...lo que digas

Y ahora mi adorado Tysito del alma...-con ojos de corazón-quien quieres ser?

ESO ES PREFERENCIA�¡-dice un enojado Daichi

Daichi...tu serás la ardilla

nn Ah bueno

Dios...bueno...quiero ser...-piensa un momento-Kenai nOn

OO...-.- pero ese es un medio tarado al inicio...pero bueno...

NO mejor...Koda o Denahi...mejor Koda...SI KEDO SER KODA

Ni que fueras codo-dice Ming-Ming

A TY NO LO INSULTES�¡

OOU...glup...O-Ok

Bien ahora nn...OO...Oó? y donde esta Kai?

Aquí nnU-en un árbol

Kai baja...-dice Tyson

No...hasta que se vaya Brooklin -.-U

Oó? Yo?

Brooklin verdad que no le vas a hacer nada a NADIE-dándole discretamente unas 200 "SOR JUANAS" (N/A: los que viven en México me entienden nn)

� No yo soy el buen y lindo Brooklin "Al menos así pago la comida de mis palomas Juana y ana -.-U"

Ok...-baja medio temeroso y se pone detrás de mi-Pero ELLA me defiende -.-U

Y tu quien quieres ser Kai-chan?

Kenai nn

Por que? Oó?-pregunta Tysito

Quiero ser un oso para comerme a Brooklin-lo mira como asesino

.- Yo quiero ser Denahi si se puede

Y ahora por que?-pregunta Mystel

Por que yo "estimo" mucho a Kai y quiero ser su HERMANO nn

Tyson se le queda viendo y me susurra aunque...Kai alcanza a oír-Oye no se supone que es el que casi mata a Kenai al final

OO¡...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-se arrodilla ante mi-No Kairita tenme piedad TTOTT

.-...-.o...-.-...nn no-caída estilo anime general menos de Brooklin-Brooklin será Denahi...ahora yo ya tengo el vestuario pasen a mi habitación y vean que personaje les toco nn

Todos pasan y mientras ellos ven su ropa...ahí les va la lista

Kenai-Kai (N/A: oigan...se parecen Oó)

Koda-Tyson �

Denahi-Brooklin Kai: NOOOOOOOO TTOTT

Sypka- Rei

Alce-Max (N/A: YO DETESTO A MAX...lo siento por sus fans)

Alce-Kenny

Mamá de Koda-Hilary

Oso-Garland

Otro oso-Crusher

Otro oso-Bryan

Mas osos-Mariah, Lee, Miguel y Spencer(N/A: Que?...creyeron que no invitaría a los rusos?)

Ardillas, Palomas, Alces Elefantes Y demás animales-Daichi, Kevin, Emyli, Rick, Matilda

Chaman-Tala XD

Extras-Los que faltaron nombrar XD

Bien...Kai quiero verte con tu traje de Kenai

Aquí -.Bien los que no han visto tierra de osos imagínenselo como un esquimal pero sin gorra � APACHURRO

TUBO, TUBO, TUBO...-gritaban todas las mujeres y algunos hombres

� no se ve mal-decía Tyson (N/A: no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia ARRIBA EL TY/KAI)

ok ok ya se deleitaron ahora déjenme a mi...TYSON

nn voy mi amor

Oó?...que pex?-pregunta general

nn somos novios jeje

KAI TE VOY A MATAR –decía un muy enojado Brooklin

No por que yo lo cuido nn-dije

Kaira déjame tan siquiera golpearlo ;-;  
No...y déjame verte con tu traje-mas o menos igual al de Kai-� no tas tan mal

nn se ve muy bien-dice TY

CLARO QUE NO...SE VE HORRIBLE-dice Kai

No te mato no mas por que...ahhh-se va a un rincón-ODIO A KAI

nnU que Brooklin...pero tiene razón quien podría resistirse a mi Ty-chan �¨

nn me avergüenzas

Kairita...mejor ya danos el guión o aki corre sangre-dice Kai con una miradilla que pa que les cuento -.-U

Bien...tomen el guión y ahora...KENNY

Si Oó?

nn te pido un favor...consígueme toda la utilireria...ah y que las lanzas sean de verdad en especial la que es de Brooklin

OO¡...KAIRA QUE PIENSAS HACER¡

Nada Kai...solo es para que se vea mas realista nn

Mas realista pa mi que quieres matar a MI kai ;-;

Mira Ty...yo no quiero matarlo...bien quiero la escena 54-9/2 Kenai conoce a Koda ACCIÓN

Filme

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-A kenai...digo Kai lo atrapa un trampa de osos y sube por una rama golpeándose-auh...ai, AH, Me duele, AU

Realidad

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD-Brooklin anda revolcándose de la risa

Au.,Oh, iiiii, AHHHH, UY, AUCH

Kai ;-;-pobre Ty -.-

Jaja...jaja...jaja...jajajajajajajaja XD-no me pude contener XD

Film

Au (-)- me las pagaras Kaira-Ojo morado

HOLA nOn

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (O)ó? Y tu?

Me llamo Koda nn-ya se ya se así no va la peli pero...

Kaira mejor filmemos desde todo y ya acabemos con esta tortura (-)O-

Realidad

nn no...bueno...ok... A SUS PUESTOS..ESCENA 1-1/1 INICIO...BROOKLIN

VOY NO ME GRITES

ACCCCCCCCCCCION�¡

Tierra de osos

Sale Brooklin con barba y bigotes y ta todo canoso-Hace muchos años...-habla como anciano -.La chaman de nuestra aldea nos enseño que las luces que tocan el pasto

Realidad

ES LA TIERRA IDIOTA - le grito muy amablemente

Ja, ja te regañaron XD-dice Kai

nn ya ya

Tierra de osos

uú esta bien "VOY A MATAR A KAI"...la chaman de nuestra aldea nos enseño que las luces que tocan la Tierra idiota

Realidad

jajajajajajajajajajaja XD-risa general menos de TY, Kai y yo

uúU Dios mio...ERA TIERRA NADA MAS...EL IDIOTA ERA PARA TI�¡

T d O

TY ES PARA MI¡

R

TT Me dijo idiota

Kai se va corriendo donde esta la filmacion y salen miles de letreros que dicen:

PUM, CUAS�, CRASH�¡

TdO

X.x anotaron la matricula?-dice Broklin todo bien dado al catre

Y LA PROXIMA NO TENDRE MISERICORDIA-se va Kai

R

o Mi héroe-dice Ty mientras va y lo abraza-Me da gusto que me defendieras aun sabiendo que Brooklin por esto de seguro te va a matar al final de la película TT

Si...yo soy...OO?...que dijiste?

Te lo repito?-dice Brooklin de tras de el-O TE LO MUESTRO¡

OO...MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se esconde a tras de mi-SALVAME�¡ TTOTT

TE VOY A MATAR KAI�¡

No, no lo harás por que si no Juana y Ana la pagan-le digo muy tierna y tranquilamente

uú No mas por que...-se va donde la filmacion-ACCIONNN

TDO

Ahora si...la chaman de nuestra aldea nos enseño que las luces que tocan la Tierra -me ve

R

nn Así ta bien

uú Lo odio a mas no poder

nn KAI MIRA-Tyson le muestra un anuncio de un crucero-Me llevas ;;

nn Of course

Tortolos...Dena...Eh Brooklin continua

TDO

nn Al fin…nos enseño que esas luces son los espíritus que ya han muerto…capaces de convertir lo pequeño en grande, el invierno en primavera...una cosa siempre se transforma en otra pero el cambio mas grande que vi...fue el de un chico que quería convertirse a toda costa en hombre-Flashaso y corte-nn que tal?

R

BRAVISIMO-dice Ming-ming

No estuvo mal-Dice Garland-pero yo lo pude haber echo mejor

AJA...CON TUS PINCHES MENTADOS PRINCIPIOS O QUE? ��U

YY no es mi culpa que me educaran así

Bien ESCENA 2 ACCIONNNNNN... KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII ven aquí�¡

TT Brooklin me va a matar si voy-esta en un árbol

Ya ni yo que le tengo un pinché pánico a Bryan

Mira Ray da gracias al cielo que no te toco ser la madre del pinché oso ese que si no...yo cambiaba la historia y te mataba cambiándome a Kenai

O-O Glup...

A ESCENA O LOS MATO A TODOS�¡

A LA ORDEN MI GENERAL OOU-dicen todos medio pasmados

TDO

Me niego a correr delante de todos estos Caribúes

Vamos Kai hazlo y te...-le susurro algo n

OO...En...enserio?

Aja n

Y Tyson me...?

SI

Y...?

Si

YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CLARO KAIRA LO QUE QUIERAS DIOSA DEL AMOR Y DEL YAOI VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA nOn

R

Que le dijiste a Kai para que accediera? Oó?

Nada Ty...em...te gustan los Strep tis?

Si...pero a...?...OO...� es lo que creo?

Sip...y ahora acción�¡

TDO

Se ve a Kai corriendo perseguido por un resto de Caribúes a tras de el-YIIIIIJA nOn

Eh...?-dicen Denahi y Sypka...eh que diga...Rei y Brooklin nn

ABAJO, ABAJO�¡-grita Kai

Kenai�¡OO-dice Rei y todos se esconden mientras muchos Caribúes pasan por encima de ellos al fin se van pero le dejan un chipote a Brooklin-Denahi de regalo n.n

Nunca trates de acariciar un Caribú nn "ME VOY A MORIR TOT"-Brooklin-Denahi se le va encima-NO...espera...este CORTE

R

Oó? Que sucede?

Como se llamaba el hermano de Kenai?

caída estilo anime-DENAHI�¡

nnU Grax

ACCION�¡

TDO

Brooklin-Denahi se vuelve a echar encima de Kai-No...espera...Por favor Denahi "NO ME MATES�¡"

Detente Tu�¡-Ray-Sypka toma a Brooklin-Denahi que estaba a punto de echarle baba a Kai-Kenai-Y Tu ¿Podrias dejar de hacerte el tonto?-Toma a Kai-Kenai con el otro brazo

Dejalo Sypka... "Mi salvador TT...eh...que seguia...ah si nn" después de hoy no podra volver a tratarme asi-Mira con odio a Brooklin-Denahi y este le regresa la mirada

AH SI...TU TONTA CEREMONIA...TE VOLVERAS HOMBRE...LO DUDO "COMO TE ODIO KAI"

Ya basta los 2 -voltea a ver a Denahi-Brooklin-Exacto Denahi y no querras que lleguemos tarde okay Denahi-Asiente-Okay Kena...eh?

nOn Y que estamos esperando? Vamonos�¡ "Le estare gustando a Tyson?...ojala que shi n.n"-Dice Kenai-Kai ya en la canoa...Sypka-Ray suelta (mas bien avienta u.u) a Denahi-Brooklin y ambos corren donde Kenai

Dan un recorrido, pescan, bromean y...cambio de escena/como dicen en el cine CORTE

R

nOn Bravisimo...se merecen un oscar�¡

nn Kai que bien actuas

Gracias Ty nn

YO TENGO UNA DUUUUUUUUUUUUDA�¡-grita Ray

De seguro sobre como te vas a morir 9.9-Dice Brooklin

No...como nos vas a convertir en osos y demas animales

nn KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII

Oô mande?

Metete a esa maquina nn

NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

Ahhhh ya me harte BROOKLIN-viene muy obediente y le doy discretamente 500 pesitos y el muy "AMABLEMENTE" mete a Kai a la maquina y la cierra-Gracias n.n

KAI ;-;-pobre Ty lo voy a traumar

SAQUENME DE AQUÍ�¡

Kaira sacalo yo entro en su lugar por favor�¡

Seguro?

Si-saco a Kai y lo meto-Adios mundo cruel TT

NOOOOO TYSON TTTT

Muy bien esta maquina sirve para convertir...por ejemplo...quiero...UNA TY-CHAN nOn-apachurro unos botones y sale en una pantallita "Chica" y después al abrirse la maquina sale una chica morena con gorra cabello azul, ojos castaños, blusa pegada denotando muy buenos atributos, pantalones muy pegados y algo confundida pero bella-Listop n.n

Ty-tyson? Oó?

Creo-su voz era como un dulce pajarillo al alba-Mi voz...que le paso¡

�...Tyson-Todos los hombres menos: Ray, Max, Brooklin y Kai

nn no me miren así que me avergüenzan

Tyson...TE VEZ HERMOSA n�n-dice Kai

DIVINA n�n-dice Max

DIOSA TE OFREZCO MI CUERPO O�O-dice Brooklin

Que linda...OO-Ray

nn no es para tanto...me avergüenzan...

Muy bien asi te quedas hasta mañana y...nos vemos en el próximo capi...BY...

NO ALTO�¡

Que pasa Kai?

QUIERO UN FIC CON ELLA-señala a Tyson-Y LEMON �

PERVERTIDO-Comentario general

Okis...bien nos vemos en el fic de abajo...este yo creo que le pondré... "Experimento placentero" BYE�¡

N/A: O MANDAN REWIEW O NO PONGO NUEVO CAPI...PA QUE VEAN SOLO PIDO 5 REWIEWS...PLIS...NO SEAN MALOS AUNQUE SEA CRITICAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE...LO QU SEA PERO 5 TT


End file.
